The Life We Live
by iloveromance
Summary: When they return home from Frasier's where they spent an emotional afternoon, Niles and Daphne share something more than just passion and intimacy. And the experience is something that they will remember always. A continuation of "A Life Worth Living" (Episode: "Don't Go Breaking My Heart")


Neither of them spoke as they made the short drive back to the Montana, but the peaceful silence did little to stop Daphne's tears. Although she'd apologized profusely for her meltdown at Frasier's, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was selfish and rude, yelling at Niles and Martin as they argued over which of them had faced death more intently. And she just couldn't take it anymore.

The truth of it was that they had both faced death. She wasn't there when Martin had gotten shot in the hip, and she couldn't imagine the fear that would consume her had she known him back then. Even now, the thought of losing him was unbearable. She loved him so much; perhaps more than her own father, whom she rarely saw. And then there was Niles. He-

"Daphne, I'm so sorry."

In the car she turned to him, suppressing a sob when he brushed a tear from her cheek. Unable to respond, she climbed out of the car and closed the door. He went to her immediately, wrapping his strong arms around her. She buried her face into his chest shirt, crying softly. She could hear his heart beat and the faint sound brought memories that only made her cry harder.

After a long moment she drew back, even more embarrassed than before. What was wrong with her, carrying on this way? Niles' heart surgery was in the past and he was healthy. They had a long life ahead of them and she should be happy.

He said nothing and instead took her hand, leading her into the lobby of the Montana. He paused but for a moment to greet the Montana's doorman George, the friendly doorman who reminded her so much of Morrie. The kind doorman at the Elliot Bay Towers had passed away suddenly, just days before her scheduled wedding to Donny and losing him was like losing a member of the family. The memory of losing Morrie provoked another and she shuddered, causing Niles to touch her shoulder in concern.

"Daphne?"

She smiled through her tears. "I'm all right. I was just thinking."

"How are you feeling, Dr. Crane?" George asked.

"I feel wonderful, George." Niles replied, taking Daphne's hand into his. "My life is absolutely perfect."

"Well, I'm glad." George said. "Daphne is a very lucky lady."

"And I'm a very lucky man, in more ways than one." Niles replied.

After a final wave goodbye, they stepped into the elevator and grinned playfully at one another. And the doors had barely closed when they were in each other's arms, kissing as though they hadn't seen each other in months. Kisses that made Daphne feel as though she could melt through the floor.

Unexpectedly the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a couple that Niles and Daphne had never seen before. Embarrassed by their public display of affection, Daphne pulled out of Niles' arms and smiled. But the couple only smiled in return, amused by the sight. And soon Niles and Daphne were laughing at their own behavior.

They were still laughing when they reached their own floor. They were like two love-struck teenagers as they stepped into the hallway and headed into their apartment. And both of them knew that what would follow was certain to be something they would never forget.

* * *

Later they lay in bed, exhausted and yet blissfully happy after making love for the first time since Niles' surgery. It had been so long, much too long since they'd shared such intimacy. And Daphne couldn't help thinking about how she'd almost lost the man she loved so deeply. They were on opposite sides of the bed facing one another, their hands joined beneath the sheets. Daphne blinked, sniffling quietly when a tear fell from her eye and splashed onto the pillow case.

Niles moved his hand and brushed the strands of hair from her forehead. "Daphne, please don't cry. I'm truly sorry for my behavior earlier today. I was selfish and insensitive."

She smiled and lovingly stroked his cheek. "I know you're sorry and you have no reason to be. It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who was over-emotional. You have every right to embrace life to the fullest, the way I should be doing. If I had gone through what you went through, I'd be feeling the same way."

"But you did go through it, Daphne. We went through it together." He replied. "You weren't in the operating room with me, but I felt you, in my soul and in here." Slowly he took her hand and rested it against his chest, where she could feel the bumpy scar. "You're always in my heart, Daphne. And you've been there since the day I met you."

At that moment she wanted so badly to kiss him. To feel his loving touch once more. But there was something she had to know. She looked into his eyes of blue, hoping he would understand the sympathy in hers.

"Were you scared?" She asked, in a hushed whisper.

He sighed deeply and squeezed her hand. "I know I put on a brave front, especially when Maris called and when Dad and Frasier were there. But the truth was that I was terrified. Of course I thought about you and never seeing your beautiful face again. But I was thinking about myself as well. If something had happened, I'd never be able to kiss you again, or make love to you like this. I'd never see my family again or even the son or daughter that I hope we have some day."

Tears splashed onto Daphne's pillow case. "Oh Niles…"

"I know we haven't… talked about our future and children, but now might be a good time to start preparing."

She smiled at the man she loved so deeply. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We'll start slowly at first, like the doctor said. And then in time…"

"It will only get better and better." He finished.

She grinned playfully. "I'm ready if you are."

Her words were all that were needed as he pulled her onto him and their passion resumed. And in the moments of pure exhilaration that followed, she realized that Niles was right.

Life truly was worth living.

**THE END**

_**_***** Thank you so much for reading. Reviews (Good or Bad/Guest or Logged In) are always appreciated! *****_**_


End file.
